


Enchanted

by Once_Upon_A_Ghost_Story



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff with a side of Fluff, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 17:57:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20568506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Once_Upon_A_Ghost_Story/pseuds/Once_Upon_A_Ghost_Story
Summary: Adrien realizes that, despite this being a royal wedding full of exquisite people with names that hold more power and money than every person in Paris, he couldn't bring himself to glance their way because that would mean taking his eyes off the most beautiful girl he's ever seen.





	Enchanted

**Author's Note:**

  * For [closedaccount](https://archiveofourown.org/users/closedaccount/gifts).

> An Adrimi commission for chataclysmes 💕💕
> 
> \- “I was thinking something really short and silly but I can't take this off my head- dancing together at the royal wedding and forgetting the world around them, just adrien finally realizing he let go of his past and admitting he's fallen for her”
> 
> this was originally only suppose to be 500 words at the most, but I went a bit overboard lol

He’d been to plenty of weddings before, from private ones reserved to only family and family friends to ones with hundreds of guests that were always more of a game of wits and poise rather than a celebration, Chloe almost always on his arm and fake smiles painted on their lips. But none of those ever made him as nervous as he felt, maybe it was because he wasn’t going to have Chloe’s usual confidence by his side, and willingness to throw a tantrum to get them out if he asked, but Kagami was his date tonight, not Chloe. And he’d hung out with her plenty, at fencing, the ice rink, hell they were even able to convince their parents to let them go see a movie together a few weeks ago. But despite all that, despite how much time he’d spent with her and telling himself he didn’t  _ need  _ to be nervous, the butterflies in his stomach wouldn’t calm down. If anything they got worse the more he thought about her. 

There was a flush that had been dusted across his cheeks since they left Paris, Plagg had chuckled quietly at him a few times throughout the afternoon, but, thankfully for Adrien, the little cat had kept his expected teasing to a minimal other than that. Adrien wanted to believe it’s because he took pity on him, but he knew it was more likely that the large plate full of expensive cheeses he’d ordered were more appealing to Plagg than making fun of his chosen. 

A part of him wanted to ask the little cat if he had any advice, but from past experience, he knew Plagg tended to think of “human romance” as boring and bland. His last piece of advice had consisted of “go out and catch her a mouse, it’s romantic”, understandably Adrien hadn’t asked again. 

He doubted Kagami would appreciate it if he showed up to escort her to a royal wedding with a dead mouse in place of a rose. Not that he  _ had  _ a rose, he planned on buying one after patrol last night, but a late night akuma ruined that plan. 

Adrien smoothed the black jacket down again before spinning around, grinning a bit at his kwami. 

“Okay! How do I look?” He posed dramatically.

Plagg looked up from the plate, floating into the air with a small brick of camembert clutched between his little clawed paws. 

“Not as exquisite as this beauty, but you look alright I suppose.” Plagg said offhandedly and he grinned a second later at the exasperated sigh his kid let out before he flopped down onto the large lounge sofa that was in the corner of the room. 

“Plagg,” Adrien rested his chin against the arm of the sofa, peering up at him. 

The little cat swallowed the cheese whole before floating over and resting himself comfortably in his chosen’s hair. 

“Kid, you look great, you don’t need me to tell you that.” He glared a bit at Adrien’s hand when it reached up to pet him, but he melted into the touch when he rubbed behind his ear. 

They sat there for a few minutes until Plagg floated down in front of him.

“You’ll be fine,” He said seriously. “It’s just a wedding and you’ll be on your way back to Paris before you know it.” He finished with a wave of his hand, floating quickly back over to the plate of cheeses. 

Adrien frowned. 

“It’s not  _ just  _ a wedding though.”

Plagg chuckled. “Oh, of course not, your lady love will be there.” Plagg grinned at him before turning his attention away. 

“She’s no-” Another laugh from Plagg cut him off and he pouted, glaring a bit at the small, amused kwami. “I just don’t want to go out there and make a complete fool of myself, what if I trip on her dress and spill punch on her?” 

“You think they’re serving punch? At a  _ royal  _ wedding? It’ll more likely be wine, kid, which is much harder to get out of dresses.” Plagg finished with a brief, fond look into the distance, like he was remembering something and didn’t care to share. 

“Plagg! She’ll never talk to me again and her mother’s gonna be furious, oh God, father will be so disappointed…” Adrien reached up and ran his fingers through his hair nervously before fiddling with his cuffs. 

“Adrien! She’s not going to stop talking to you.” He floated back over and tugged on his hand until he stood up. “And you’re not going to trip. Just trust me,” Plagg bit into his piece of cheese. “The only one who doesn’t believe you can do this is you.”

There was a knock on the door before Adrien could respond. He took one last look in the mirror, trying again to smooth out his hair quickly while Plagg slipped comfortably into his pocket. 

His father stood outside the door and he told him in a cold voice that they were meeting the Tsurugi family downstairs. He barely had time to close the door before his father was already making his way down the hallway and, despite the recent growth spurts Adrien had had, he still had to rush to catch up with him. He tried not to show his nervousness outwardly, though he still felt like his father could tell from his incessant fidgeting. The sound of music and mixed voices got louder as they went down the large spiral staircase and he tried to flatten out any wrinkles on his jacket self consciously. 

He looked up as they reached the lowest steps, scanning the room briefly before his attention landed on the two women at the bottom of the stairs. While he’s sure Kagami’s mother must look as gorgeous as her daughter, he couldn’t bring himself to draw his eyes away from the brown eyed girl staring back at him. 

She looked stunning, the red mermaid style dress she was wearing was custom fitted to her body and the sides of her waist were engraved with diamonds that reflected the bright lights around them. There were large, thick diamonds acting as straps, holding the thick material up. 

Adrien felt his whole face flush when she held out her hand, a small smile spreading across her lips. 

“Uh, hi.” He felt himself smile a bit nervously as he took her hand. “You look gorgeous,” He said softly. 

Kagami blushed and she leaned up and kissed his cheek softly as she moved to stand next to him. 

“Thank you, Adrien.” She clutched his arm gently and rested her cheek against his arm, peering up at him with a fond smile. “You look very handsome tonight.” She whispered a second later and he smiled shyly down at her. 

The music started before he could respond and they all moved to their seats. He found himself struggling to pay attention to the beautiful wedding ceremony going on in front of him with the warmth from her face pressed against his bicep and the soft, tickling feeling of her pointer finger brushing against the inside of his wrist. 

The ceremony ended almost an hour later and the guests were ushered out through a large pair of double doors which led into a beautifully decorated ballroom, enormous crystal chandeliers hung from the ceiling, lighting up the room in a bright white light. 

He followed Kagami closely, her perfectly painted fingers intertwined with his. 

Maybe it showed on his face, but she seemed to be able to tell he didn’t want to go near his father and be dragged into whatever conversations he was having, so she pulled him into the crowd dancing in the middle of the ballroom. 

He had danced plenty in his life, but he still found himself blushing bright red when he put his hands on her waist. She smiled softly up at him while she draped her arms over his shoulders, brushing her fingertips against the small hairs on the back of his neck. 

The two talked quietly over the music that was echoing throughout the large room, gliding softly across the floor in perfect unison. The diamonds on the dress dug into his palms after a while, but he could already feel the blush at the simple idea of moving them, so he ignored the mild discomfort. He’s felt worse from akumas, and a small voice in the back of his head that sounded suspiciously like the small cat hiding in his pocket pointed out that it’s not all that bad to be holding a pretty girl by the waist. 

As another slow song hummed to a start he realized they’d ended up in the middle of the floor with a chandelier hanging above them, the hundreds of small beams of light it reflected down on them shined against her eyes when he spun her. 

One of her hands slid down his arm, cupping his hand gently as she spun him in return a few moments later, giggling into her hand at the surprised laugh he let out. 

She peered up at him from behind her hand, her eyes shining happily against the natural flush that was painted across her cheeks and nose. He could see her smile through the crinkles near her eyes and he knew he was staring. 

He’s met a lot of people in his life, a lot of really beautiful and sweet people, but none of them held a candle to the look of pure beauty on her face when she smiled up at him like that. There was a rapid  _ thumping  _ against his chest that he felt confident she could feel, but she didn’t comment when she rested her cheek against his chest. 

They swayed there for a few minutes before she spoke again, brushing one of her fingers against the top of his jacket absentmindedly. 

“Adrien?” She looked up at him a bit, but not moving away. 

“Yeah?” He responded and he could hear how breathless he sounded. 

She smiled shyly. “I _really_ _like_ spending time with you.” She didn’t break their eye contact, but she used the hand that was still draped across his shoulder to brush against the hairs on the back of his neck again and he could _feel _the purr wanting to start in his chest. 

He knew the second he was alone Plagg was gonna laugh at him for it. 

Adrien stroked his thumbs against the sides of her waist, and in a moment of confidence he normally had as Chat, he pressed his lips against her forehead. 

“I really like spending time with you too.” He said it no louder than she did as he pulled back, a small feeling of pride at the bright blush he could see that had dusted over her cheeks. 

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve never been to a wedding, let alone a royal one, so that’s why the actual “wedding” bit is kinda skimmed over because I don’t know anything about them skskskks
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! 💖💖 Please let me know what you thought in the comments, it means the world to me. 💖


End file.
